Young A Loki and OC one shot
by Bridgy
Summary: Jessica became a part of S.H.E.I.L.D at a young age and was found by Nat and Clint. Jess goes on her first lone mission assigned to her by Fury. She is to spy on Loki and get back to HQ as soon as she finds what she needs to know. She find out a lot but that is her down fall. Loki gets her and begins to test her. The test she is put through could break her or the both of them.


I sat on my bed, petting my cat, Faris. He's a black and gold tabby and has been a dear friend of mine since I was little. Clint got him for me. He said I needed something furry in my life other than having Fury give me orders all the time. Punn intended. I sighed as I stroked Faris's back for the twenty'th time. In case you are all wondering, I am with S.H.E.I.L.D. I've been Fury's apprentice ever since I was little. Clint and Natasha found me and took me in when I was 12. I guess you could say they somewhat adopted me. During that time I was all alone as I walked the busy streets of New York, washing dishes to get a meal, sleeping under bridges or breaking in to a cheap motel.

Now here I am, sitting in a nice, clean room with a very good roof above my head. A knock came to my door and I looked up, hopeful, thinking maybe it was Nat or Clint. It was Fury. He looked as serious as always, standing tall at my doorway. I stood up quickly and Faris moved from his warm spot and ran out the door. I glanced at him leaving and then looked up at Fury and bit my lower lip. "Sorry." I mouthed.  
He waved a hand as if to not worry about the cat. "I need to talk to you."  
"Of course," I said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. So, what can I do for you?" I stood up straighter now.  
"You know about what's been happening lately, Jes, and I'm assuming you know of what I am about to ask."  
"You want me to go kick some butt!" I say and slap my fist in my palm, a little smirk running across my face.  
Fury tried hard to not grin. He was good at that. "Sort of. I need you on the sideline. There seems to be more trouble coming from "up there"."  
"Asgard?" I ask.  
"In a sense, yes. He goes by the name of Loki."  
"Another Norse God?" I question.  
Fury said nothing to my comment, only continued to speak. "You're seventeen now. I think I can put a little more trust in your abilities."  
"Oh! Does this mean I get to go to the front lines?" I asked, Hopeful.  
"Not quite. I need you close to it though. I want you to get information from this Loki. Don't let anyone see you. It's important that you stay out of sight."  
"Like a black cat." I answered him.  
He nodded this time. "If you get any sense of danger come right back."  
I almost laughed. "I'm not 12 anymore, Nick. I can handle myself. Trust me, this will be a cake walk for me."  
Fury took one big huff and said, "Clint has the information that you need to get there. In the mean time, get ready."  
"Right!"

I met Clint at the base of HQ and he told me everthing I needed to know about my mission and also about this Loki guy. I was pumped with excitment. I was loaded with my favorite weapons of choice:

miniature cross bow, whip, sword and tessens.  
Clint eye'd me up and down. "I don't think you will need that sword with you."  
I shrugged. "You never know."  
"Natasha would tell you the same thing."  
"I doubt that." I patted my sword that layed at my side.  
He then rested a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful, Jessica. Nat and I won't be there to help you out if you get cornered. Remember what we taught you?"  
I nodded once quickly. "Yes, Clint."  
He nodded once back at me. "Good." he reposiontioned his bows on his back. "I've got my own business to get done. Come back in one piece. And remember, don't let Loki get you down. He'll get inside your head." he looked at me for a second, I noticed a little pink around his eyes. He then left me after that and I was about ready to head off to my first mission all by myself.

It was night by the time I got dropped off a few miles away from where my target was: Loki. He was hiding in this general area and I was to find him. I had my handy dandy cell phone on me to call HQ if anything were to happen. Some people think that sending such a young kid out to do such a dangerous job is bad, but to be perfectly honest, Nat started doing this way before me. She's the amazing one here. Same goes for Clint. I hope I can be as good as them some day.

Finally I reached a peculiar building. It seemed old...like a barn almost. I carefully walked up to it, not that anyone out here would be able to see me in my tight black leather suit. It almost looked like Nat's only mine had more zippers on it. I usually kept my hair back in a tight braid or bun. For now it was in a bun. I love my hair. It's the color of the earth and my eyes were hazel, giving off a warm feel whenever I looked straight at people. I can be intimidating I'll admit, but really, I'd much rather make friends than enemy's. This job was not helping that. I didn't mind too much, though. I had my friends and family already. Clint, Nat, and Fury and of course, Faris. I don't remember my parents and if I ever had siblings I wouldn't know them even if I'd walk right past them down the street.

The barn had a certain sound to it. It wasn't your average barn I could tell you that. I knew now that I had hit my target...least I was close. I snuck in very quietly and kept one hand on my sword at all times. This is wrong of me to admit, but this is fun. I miss being out like this. Suddenly I heard a door open...an automatic door? Yes, I was right! I really had hit my target. I ran off to the side and hid behind a post.  
"They say they saw something weird get close to the ground and then fly off."  
"So they want us to check it out?"  
"Hey, if it gives a chance to kick some ass of S.H.E.I.L.D then I'll do it."  
The two men who were talking walked right past me. I was so tempted to take out my sword and cut them down. If there was one thing about me that wasn't quite corrupted yet...I had never taken a life. Nat told me once you do that you change for good. You're never the same after that, and neither are your dreams. I believe her, so I always keep my distance. It's what I'm good at.

Once the men left and I could no longer hear their voices I moved from my hiding place and walked gingerly over to where I saw them walking out. I moved away some of the hay and saw a metal door. I tried to pri it open but it was no use. I'd have to wait till the men came back. I'd knock them out then, maybe dress like one of them. Oh gosh, I sure hope it will fit over my suit. I went back to where I was first hiding and waited...and waited some more. The two men finally came back. I heard them laughing as they walked in. Dumb asses. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. I smirked and moved quickly from my spot as I heard the door open. I took the end of my sword and bopped them both on top of the head. They fell limp at my feet. I could tell from the light shooting out from the door who's suit I was going to be wearing. I slipped the mans pants and jacket on and slipped in. The suit fit pretty well considering I was tall for my age, 5.8'. I put the helmet on last; good thing my hair was in a bun.

I took my steps carefully, checking every corner and door and even the floor for camera's. For such a secret place you'd they'd have the place more tight with guards. I shrugged, I wasn't going to let it bother me. So all I had to do was snap a few pictures of these guys and send it back to HQ and maybe even get an ear full of some juicy conversations. This assignment was easy! I had totally had things under control. There was no reason for Fury to worry about me. I may only be seventeen, but I learned from none other than the best and that was Natasha and Clint. I owed them so much. This Loki guy seemed pretty interesting though. Fury told me he was from Asgard, but as far as I am concerned, Asgard is suppose to be good. Fury never did go into much detail when it came to telling me things. I suppose this Loki guy was a traitor and now he is here on earth trying to take over and here I am getting as much information about as I can.

I slipped down a ladder smoothly, never making a sound. This place was darker and it looked like a tunnel. I could take two different ways but I decided to take the right way, mainly because I heard voices coming from the other direction. Now I was in a pickle. As I made my way to the right found myself suddenly stopping; a whole group of guards were standing there, thankfully they had their backs turned. I dunked under a table, hoping to God that whoever was coming from the other side wouldn't see me. As my heart raced, readying myself to run for it and kick some butt. The man who came into view surprised me. I cocked my head to the side. I knew this man. He was an older fellow...Then it hit me. He worked with Jane Foster. I looked at him more closely, his eyes were a crystal blue and around them were red, his skin was white and he seemed extremely tired, but he had this bound and determined look on his face. With him he was carrying a black box and from the looks of it was heavy. He walked right up to the table I was under and placed the black box on top, a bit of dust falling on my head. I heard more footsteps coming from behind me, and handsome British accent spoke. "Is that everything?" he asked.  
"Yes. It is"  
"Good. You've done well. Is there anything else you need?" this man asked. I felt a tickle in my nose. _Oh no!_ I thought. I sneezed and they stopped talking. I'm sure they gave each other a confused look because it took but a second before they looked down, which of course gave me a chance to run for it. I bolted out fro underneath the table and ran from where I came in. It wasn't long till I felt a terrible pain in my back and fell to my knee's. I got myself back up soon after, a bit hazy as I felt my body get all fuzzy and then go numb. That's when I fell again. My vision was getting hazy and who I saw next I wasn't sure who it was but then knelt down to my level and lifted my chin. "Looks like we caught ourselves a mouse." he was the man with the accent. He moved his hand away and I lost conscience.

I awoke next in a chair, my head slumped forward and my back aching. I slowly picked my head up, a light flickering from time to time and it annoyed my eyes a bit.  
"Well look who finally woke up? Had fun sneaking around like a mouse did you now?" it was the same British accent. I struggled to see who was walking towards me. My eyes had not yet adjusted. "Do you know what I do to mice like you?" I said nothing. He then got close to my face, bending down a bit, one hand on the back of my chair. "You're about to find out." he told me and then stood tall again, pacing around me. When he went around me again I felt a sharp object press against my neck. "Speak."  
"Woof." I said, the smart ass part of me get the best of me.  
I felt the sharp object move away and then I felt his hot breath next to my ear. "I don't like dogs." he said.  
"Too bad," I started. "they can be great companions."  
He stood in front me now. "How did you get in here?"  
I laughed a little. "It was easy. All I did was slip past some guards."  
He stood perfectly still and now I could see him completely. He was tall, yes, very tall with slicked back black hair and gorgeous eyes. He was handsome, especially in all that leather he wore. I felt ashamed to be attracted to him. "Is that so." he said. "Who do you work for?"  
"Like I'd tell you."  
I could tell he was already losing patience with me and he cut my knee with his scepter. I winced in pain a little. "I can tell just by looking at you that S.H.E.I.L.D Sent you."  
"Then why did you ask?" I questioned him.  
He smirked a little. "I wanted to see what you would say."  
"Well now you know." I sat back in my chair. "Can you undo these chains? It's quite uncomfortable." I wriggled my hands a bit feeling the cold metal.  
"You honestly think I'd let you go?" he told me.  
I sighed. "No...but it was worth a try."  
"You're funny." he said, taking a step closer to me. "You seem a bit young to be a part of S.H.E.I.L.D."  
"Long story short: I was brought in when I was 12. The end." He tapped his scepter on the stone floor a couple of times. "Well," I said, "are you going to kill me now?"  
He shook his head for only a moment and then said, "No. I have better use for you." and he walked behind me again and I felt the chains shatter around my wrists. I was free. He then stepped in front of me. "You're going to work for me now."  
I rubbed my wrists. "What makes you think I'd work for you?" I asked him.  
"I'm not asking, I'm telling." he held up his scepter and placed it on my chest. It was a terrible pain, like someone was sucking my soul right from my body and placing coal inside. Everything around me went fuzzy and my eye's started to sting. What was happening to me? What did he do to me? And then, before I knew it, I all I could see was darkness and my whole body went numb.

I could feel my body somewhat and I was beginning to see shadows. I felt like I was slowly coming back to my senses but I had no control over my body. Some figures looked familiar and others I couldn't make out at all. I'd look down at my feet and they were moving, I was walking to places I didn't know, I was doing things that I wouldn't normally do. It was as if I wasn't myself...in fact...I wasn't. It felt like someone else was inside me and controlling me. Voices echoed in my head. "Stop it, Jes!" What was I doing. "She can't hear you, Barton?" What? Barton? Was that Nat's voice? I seemed to fast for them and "escaped" them. Everything seemed to go by in fast motion. Sometimes I felt myself go in and out of consciences and then back again and I'd be in another place. At times I would be fighting, others I'd be talking to someone and then I'd be alone and it kept repeating it's self. I was going insane. I felt myself breaking, slowly, but surely. I knew I hadn't lost myself completely yet. This was obviously Loki's doing. Yes, yes! I remember now, I was talking to him while sitting in that light flickering room. He had just broke the chains from my wrists and...and then he...Oh God...I remember him putting his scepter to my chest and him telling me I was going to work for him now! That Bastard!

Suddenly...I found myself kneeling at a fire and poking at it with a metal pike. My vision wasn't hazy, my eye's no longer burned, and my body no longer felt numb.  
"My brother will never be able to over power me or his companions." It was Loki. "I mean to rule Midgard. I'm a king." I stayed quiet, looking at the embers. I heard him get up and walk over to me. "Stand up." he said, obviously talking to me. I did as he said but I kept my back towards him, suddenly very afraid. What had I done since I lost myself...More importantly, what had he done to me? "What do you think?" he asked me. "I'd make a great king, yes?" I nodded once and I could tell this pleased him. I felt him take hold of my left arm and rubbed it a few times with his thumb. He was so close to me. It was then when I realized that I wasn't in my suit anymore. I had a black night gown underneath a dark green silky robe. "I'd need to take a queen if I am to become king." I felt him take a hold of my other arm and then press his cheek against my hair. Why was my heart beating so fast?

He forced me to turn around then but kept my head down, looking right his feet. I saw enough to know though that he wasn't in his full leather outfit anymore. He was shirtless, wearing only his black leather pants. "Maybe you could be my queen." he stroked my hair back and let his fingers linger there a while longer.  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea." I said in as much of a normal voice that I could.  
"Why do you think that, Jessica?"  
He knew my name? I guess it was no surprise. "I am not a princess. Only princesses marry princes or kings."  
"Hmmm. Well, I'm not your regular king, I'll make an acceptation this time." he placed his lips on my forehead and kissed me. A shiver went down my spine and goose bumps went up my arms and my hairs stood up. He then kissed my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and then my lips. I almost lost it and swiped my hand across his face. Instead I curled my hands into a fist and let him kiss me. He did it for a while, taking his sweet time. His lips were soft and warm and I was beginning to feel the saliva that he left on mine. I was shocked by his sudden action of touching my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth to gasp but he stopped me by closing my mouth with his and I felt him slip his tongue inside my mouth. I could tell that he had done this to me before and it made me sick. He moved his hands all around me before finding a good spot to rest them which was my back. He held me close and continued to kiss me. He was so strong and warm. Maybe during my "absences" wasn't all for nothing. He seemed to handle me with care. "I favor you the most, you know this, though, of course." I only nodded and I felt him take a deep breath. "Tomorrow I will make my brother and the rest of the human race bow before me. Perhaps you can be standing there next to me when it happens."  
"What makes you so sure that will happen?"  
Loki stopped holding me close. "You question me?"  
I shook my head quickly. "Just taking other motives into consideration."  
"Is that so?" he said. "Well then...perhaps you can help me get rid of some of S.H.E.I.L.D 's men?"  
My heart skipped a beat and I thought of everyone back at HQ and how worried they must be for me. "Whatever you wish, my king." I slowly said to him.  
"That's much better. Now, let's sleep." he held my hand and led me to a comfy looking bed.

By now I was totally freaking out. I wanted out of this place. Had Loki already slept with me. I mean, I know he's the bad guy, but is he...that kind of guy? I didn't know and it scared me. We stood beside the bed now, my heart beating so hard that I thought for sure he would be able to hear it. I continued to keep my head down, still afraid of him finding out. "Jessica...your skin is soft. I don't think I can keep myself from you much longer." I wave of relief went over me. He hadn't slept with me yet! "I could easily make you sleep with me tonight but I like making you decide that."  
I shook my head. "Perhaps tonight is not a good night." I told him.  
He didn't say anything. He was staring at me. "You haven't looked at me yet tonight." I went stiff. "Jessica?" I said nothing. "Answer me."  
This was my chance. I glanced past him and saw his scepter. I could walk past him real quick and grab it. He wouldn't know what him! I did just that but he grabbed my arm. I reached for his scepter and tried stabbing him with it. It was on now, he knew I was no longer under his dirty spell and stopped me from attacking him with his own weapon. He took hold of his scepter and the two of us struggled dominance over it. He pushed me back on the bed and I kicked my feet. It was hard fighting him dressed like this. He laughed at me and pressed the scepter down on my chest. It hurt and I cried out. "You sneaky little mouse!"  
"Let me go!"  
"Stop fighting me!" he yelled.  
"No!"  
"Jessica!"  
"Don't call me by my name! You don't have the right!"  
"I have every right!"  
"As if!" I spat in his face, surprising him a bit. He let up off me a bit, putting his scepter next to us. I smacked him the face then and he grabbed both my hands soon after, pinning me to the bed. "I hate you!" I yelled at him as loud as I could.  
"Stop it!"  
"Why?" I growled at him.  
"You don't understand. I don't want to hurt you."  
"You already have! Besides, what's so special about me that you've kept me around, huh?"  
He spoke to me in a low but soft voice. "You're different. I've been able to see the real you since you came to spy on me. You're not like the others. We're a bit the same, you see?"  
"No, I don' see."  
He sighed. "You were so young when you were left on your own and then to be brought up as a spy...a killer. I know how that is." he stared at me for a minute before talking again. For some reason I was taken by him as he told me this. "Tell me, can you see the truth past all those lies?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
He leaned in closer to me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." he quickly took his scepter and pressed it to my chest. I cried out in pain and the same feeling of my soul being ripped out of my chest came back. My mind went blank...

I felt like I was floating in a cold black sea and I heard a voice speak to me...or rather they were talking to someone else. "So I'm no more than another stolen reelect, locked up and kept here until you might have use of me."  
"Why do you twist me words?" it was another voice.  
"You could have told me from the beginning, why didn't you?...TELL ME!" I felt like crying, for some reason I could feel this persons pain. Suddenly two figures came into view. I saw a younger Loki talking to an older man. Was it his father? I didn't know. I saw the look of pain on his face, tears forming in his eyes. It was as if all this information was filling up my head about his past. He was lied to from the beginning, he felt left out and more importantly he was cast out...least to him that's what it seemed like. He was grown man but he was just as fragile as a baby. The smallest touch would seem to break him. Perhaps that's why he did the things he did. It was so much to take in. My head felt like it was going to burst and split open.

The next thing I knew I was looking at the ceiling in the room where Loki stayed. He sat on top of me, holding his scepter. We were both breathing pretty hard. "What was that?" I asked him.  
"The truth."  
"The truth?"  
He set his scepter next to us on the bed again. "I thought it only fair to show you my past since I looked into yours."  
"What? Why? Why would you do that? And how?" Questions kept shooting out of my mouth and he had to place a hand over it to make me stop. "The same way I showed you my past just now."  
"That's insane..."  
"You are not like the others Jessica. You belong here with me."  
"What else are you trying to tell me?"  
"...Stay with me, Jessica." he leaned in and kissed me again and I did nothing to stop him.  
"Yes...my king..." What was I saying? For some reason I felt like I had known Loki for longer. "We don't know what tomorrow brings." I told him.  
He kissed me again. "Don't worry. Your king will not fail you."


End file.
